Tea's Stalker
by Madd Hattress
Summary: Read the title.
1. You're Never Alone

Ok I don't think this is going to be good, but this my first seroius Yugioh story. So prepare for the worst. I picked Tea cuz I couldn't think of anyone else. Sorry…

Tea POV-

I have been having these weird feelings that I'm not alone. Well it started just a few days ago. It started out as any other Monday. I got up, got ready for school, ate breakfast, and went to school. I thought some was fallowing me on the way there, but there were lots of people in the street, they could have just been going the same way as me. So I just shrugged it off.

But things started to get weird during school. I accidentally forgot my math book, so I begged my teacher to let me go to my locker. After I got him to finally agree, I walked out the room. I think everyone was staring at me. I hate those awkward glances.

Well, while I was walking in the hall I heard some footsteps. They seemed to be very close and coming faster. I stopped, and looked behind me. But noone was there. For a few moments I stared at the empty hallway, till I decided I just thought I heard some thing.

I opened my locker. I reached to the top shelf at pulled down my math textbook. But a read envelope fell from beneath it, while I slid my book out. I looked at it curiously. I bent over and picked it up from the ground. I opened it with one hand, because I was still holding my math book. But then I decided to wait till later, because I didn't want to get in trouble for being out of class too long. I half walked and half ran back to class.

"May I ask what took you so long?" Mr. Walkacheeka, my math teacher asked me.

I paused, "Well, I had trouble finding my math book, and I kinda tripped in the hall," I said. The class snickered. I felt my cheeks flushing pink.

"Very well Miss Gardner," he said, "you may take your seat." I sat down looking at my shoes, with my ears red with embarrassment.


	2. You Belong to Me

(_Italic means Tea is reading. This will mostly be in Tea POV)_

During study hall was the same as it was everyday. Yugi, and Joey playing Duel Monsters, and Tristan watching. I usually enjoy watching them, but after awhile it started to get a little on the boring side. Then I remembered the red envelope stuck in the pages of my math book. I opened my math book and pulled out the envelope. I set up my math book so no one else could read it. I opened it and pulled out a letter.

To My Tea, 

_I have been watching you. Don't worry, someday will be together. Until then remember I am watching you my love._

_From, Always with you._

I stared at the note. It was weird. Maybe it was just a sick joke. No one would be stalking me. "What's that?" I heard someone say. I jammed the note back into my book. I looked up. It most have been Yugi. He was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Um nothing, just some note my parents left me," I said. He smiled. "Ok," he said.

"So who won?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yugi," Tristan said. "He killed him."

"Hey," Joey scowling.

"Don't worry Joey you didn't do bad. You might win next time," Yugi said reassuringly.

"Thanks Yug," Joey said turning his scowl to a smile.

On the way home I felt more awkward. After that reading that note made me more suspicious. My eyes darted back and forth making shire noone was talking about me or fallowing me. I thought some one grabbed my arm. I spun around and yelled, "What do you want?" Noone answered only busy people walked by. I felt so stupid. I ran the rest of the way home avoiding any sign of contact with any other person.

As usual noone was home. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. "Get a hold of your self Tea. There is no one fallowing you. Everything is just fine," I told my self.

"Are you sure about that?" I heard someone say in the hall. I froze in fear. I didn't recognize the voice. I moved my eyes to the door still facing the mirror. I timidly walked to the door, and slowly turned the knob. I hesitated for a second before pulling it open. The metal felt ice cold beneath my finger. My mouth went dry and my toung felt twice its size. I could hear my teeth staring to chatter, and my knees knocking. I put my ear up to the door and tried to listen to hear if there was anyone behind the door. I didn't hear anyone, so I opened the door. I slowly walked out. I tiptoed into the hall looking left and right. I checked the other rooms. Noone there. I sighed. 'I must have just imagined it. I'm just being paranoid' I went to the family room and turned on the T.V. Nothing good was on, so I only half watched the show. 'What if I didn't just imagine it. They did send me a letter, maybe they were really here.'

'No, they couldn't have been. That letter was just a joke.'

'But what if it wasn't. What if I was really being fallowed? What if someone was really in the house? Or still is.' I snapped out of my thoughts. 'I'm losing it.'

I went to the kitchen to make some dinner. I pulled out a pack of Easy Mack and started to fallow the directions. While I waited for it to finish cooking in the microwave I read a magazine. I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up from my magazine. 'Who could that be?' I thought. I walked quickly over to the door, and opened it. I poked my head out the door. "Odd, no one there. Must have been some prankster," I said to noone. I was about to shut the door, but a bright colored box was lying on the steps. I walked over with curiosity and cautiousness in my mind. I picked it up and put it to my ear. 'Nothing ticking, I guess that means it's not a bomb.'

I heard the microwave go off. I ran back to the kitchen. I took out the hot bowl and let it cool on the counter for a second. I checked a few minutes later. 'Still too hot,' I thought. I decided to open the box. I moved away the white tissue paper inside, and uncovered a breath taking golden locket. I smiled. It must be from one of the guys, or maybe a relative. I brought my macaroni and cheese into the living room. Since none of my parents were home, I decided to eat on the couch. I grabbed a fork and started to go into the living room. I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. I stopped at the food network and watched a documentary on Christmas food. I picked through the noodles. I didn't really feel like eating.

The phone rang. I reached behind me and answered the call. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hello," a voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked lying down tired from school.

"Don't tell me you don't know who I am," the voice said. It sounded gruff in the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked again. This was starting to frustrate me.

"It's me Tea," the person said. I was starting to get nervous.

"Come on Joey. I know it's you. Joey? Tristan? Come on this isn't funny," I said.

"Come on my Tea, don't mistake me for your friends. You know we are more than that."

"Shut up! If you aren't Joey or Tristan than who are you?" I said.

"I can see you," the voice said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" I said sitting up.

"I can see you," It said again, "and I see you are wearing my gift."

I looked at the locket. 'Oh God," I thought, I took it off. I walked over to the window and looked out side. I saw no one. "I'm calling the police," I said.

"Don't get too drastic," the cvoice said again, "Besides I have to go. But don't forget Tea you are never alone. And don't forget you belong to me." Then the phone crackled. The person hung up. I put the phone back in its place. "It's Ok. It's Ok," I told myself. "It was probably just the guys." I sat back down still scared about what had just recently happened. "I hate being alone," I said. I got tired and fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Arcade Insadent

I never felt completely safe after that one night. I felt the safest in school. Nothing ever seemed to go bad at school. "Why won't this pop bottle open!" Joey said struggling to get the bottle open.

"Well Joey, you have to be smarter than the pop bottle to open it," I said to him. He looked shocked.

"Fine you open it then," he said handing it to me. I sighed and twisted it breaking the seal. I handed it to him. "That was luck," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Tea are you feeling aright?" he asked me after taking a sip of pop.

"Yeah, I have just been thinking," I said looking out a cafeteria window.

"What?" he asked, but I kept on glaring out the window. "Oh, it must me a chick thing," he said.

"No it's not a chick thing," I said getting angry, "Just don't worry about it. It's nothing."

'I need a brake," I thought during math class. As usual math class was completely boring and Mr. Walkacheeka was droning on about something I could care less. I was tapping my pencil against my left hand fingers. "Ms. Gardner," Mr. Walkacheeka said. I looked up. He was pointing a mete stick at me. "Pay attention."

"It would be easier if math wasn't so fricken boring," I muttered under my breath. A loud smack filled the air. Mr. Walkacheeka slapped my desk with his meter sick lightly hitting the tip of my fingers. I pulled them back.

"What was that?" he asked me looking furious. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Nothing nothing at all," I said. He frowned. "Seriously I didn't say anything!" I said trying to defend myself. With luck on my side the bell rang ending class. I gave a small sigh of relief and headed out the door. But Mr. Walkacheeka stopped me.

"You got lucky today," he said staring at me with hate in his eyes, "But next time I will catch you and end you little game."

"What game?" I said. Before he could answer I ran to my locker. 'Weirdo,' I thought.

After school I decided to go to the arcade and unwind. Before I left I stopped home to change out of my school uniform. Before leaving I put on a pair of blue-cuffed jeans and a red t-shirt. Before I left I slipped on red flip-flops and walked out the door. Joey and Tristan highly recommended this place, so I went there. I opened the doors. It was packed. I looked around to see if anyone I knew was here, but I saw no one. I went over to the change machine and traded my five-dollar bill for quarters. Just as I was going to head over to play some games, an arm was placed in front of me. "Hey baby, you come here often," the person the arm belonged to said. I looked at the person. He was about six feet tall. He had dirty blonde hair covering his light brown eyes. He was wearing blue faded baggy jeans with a chain connecting two belt loops. He was wearing a Metallic concert shirt. I gave him a fake smile. "Not much," I said. 'God please just go away,' I thought.

"So want to go play some games?" he asked me in a layback voice.

Even though I didn't want to go with him I said exactly what I didn't want to say, "Sure," I said.

"Cool," he said. We walked toward the games. "Let's just get this over with," I said to myself.

"Did you say something," he asked looking over at me.

"Um no nothing at all," I said slightly blushing hopping he didn't hear my comment. But he just shrugged it off. "By the way my name is Michael."

"Um my name is Tea," I said nervously. I didn't really want to give him my real name, I should have just made one up.

"Nice," he said.

We played for a few hours. He was really getting on my nerves. He never stopped talking or complaining about every little thing. Wither the games were unfair, or that the drinks were too flat. Just every little thing ticked him off. "So," he said as we were leaving, "You want to meat again sometime?"

Of course I didn't want to see him again. "No," I said plainly. My god I can't believe I just said that! Oh well I need to stick up for myself.

"What?" he said. He stopped and grabbed my arm pulling my back forcing me to look in his eyes.

"I said no," I said firmly shaking my arm from his grasp. I walked away. I didn't look back. I didn't want to see his face.

"No one turns me down!" Michael yelled back, "Don't forget that, you will be sorry for turning away from me." This remark startled me. I started to run home. I didn't stop till I was at my door.

**Sorry I couldn't make it longer. I have to prepare for a family Christmas party. That means cleaning and lots of it. Fun. Next time I promise to write more.**


	4. Email

5

Tea laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was Saturday night, and she had no plans. She didn't want to go see her friends or go out anywhere. Something told her that she should stay home. Of course her parents were out again. This wasn't a surprise to her. Tea was bored out of her mind. She looked out side. It was still fairly early, and the sun was still out. She decided to take a walk. Before leaving she put on a light sweatshirt.

First she circled the block, and then on her second way around she went farther. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going to. Soon her surroundings became unfamiliar. The sun was almost gone and streetlights started to go on. She looked around. 'Where am I?' she asked herself.

"Lost?" a voice said. She whirled around to see who was talking. Nothing was there. Just a couple of trash cans. She started walking again. She heard footsteps echo hers. Tea stopped to see if she was being fallowed, but the footsteps stopped. She went back walking. As soon as she started again, so did the other footsteps.

She picked up the pace. The faster she walked, the closer the person came. She broke into a run, that changed into a sprint. She ran left, trying to loose who ever was fallowing her. She kept running, but stopped. She ran into a dead end. Tea stopped to look to see who was fallowing her. No one. She sighed relived. She started her walk home.

"Did you think you were safe?" Tea jumped at the voice. It was eerily familiar. Then she remembered it was the one from the phone. But still she couldn't find him. "Where are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

The person laughed. "I'm every where. You can never hide from me. Your mine!" Some garbage cans were knocked over and Tea screamed. She started off running again. She was almost out of breath. She sat down on a bench at a bus stop. The bus was just pulling up. She got on thinking that it was safer than just walking. She lunged forward slightly as the bus started off. Tea watched out the window, feeling paranoid.

Sunday after noon Tea was at the mall with Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. They had to stop at the food court since Joey and Tristan claimed that they would soon die of starvation if they didn't eat soon. Tea hadn't been feeling that hungry that morning. She hadn't eaten breakfast. She sat down, resting her head on one hand and using the other to use the straw to mix her smoothie. "Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked. "You haven't been acting the same lately."

"Yeah," Joey said, taking a small break from eating so that he could breathe. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said in a fake happy tone. "Just tired that's all. I've been staying up late so I can work on school."

Joey laughed. "Who cares about school? You should relax. Besides midterms ain't for a few months."

"Um Joey," Yugi interrupted him. "They're next week." Joey smacked himself on the head. "Oh God how did I forget?"

"Maybe because you have a brain of a monkey," Tristan said.

"What?" Joey yelled. Tea smiled as they argued back and forth.

Tea POV

Later that day, I sat on a chair in her room. She kept getting this strange feeling that someone was staring at her. 'No one's watching me. Why would they? I'm going crazy,' I thought. 'Or am I?'

I had gotten this strange email this morning. I don't know who sent it. I'm not sure I want to know. It said.

_Hello Tea,_

_I hope you are reading this. Not someone else. Don't worry, I am still with you. You can't escape me or my love. Don't think about going for help. If you do, your family and friends will pay the price. So I hope you're happy my little bird, locked up in our cage of love. Don't try to escape, 'cause you are mine. And I don't hurt what is mine. So don't fret dear, soon we will be together with no one to bother us. I am just waiting for when the time is right. _

_You've been looking stressed lately my pet. Is everything fine? If it's not, I can make it go away. I can't wait for the moment when you can really be in my arms and we can finally be one. _

_Love,_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was probably the scariest thing that I had ever read. I was positive that the stalker was still watching me. I have been planning my movements very carefully since I read that. I don't want to give him the wrong idea. I wasn't sure if could trust the note or not. I just had to play it safe just in case.


	5. Immobilized

I haven't got much sleep since that email. How could anyone? All I could think about was what it said. The words played over and over in my mind. I needed to figure out who this person was before things got worse. It was late at night and Mom and Dad went out. I begged them to stay, but they still left. When they ask why I wanted them to stay, all I could come up with was cause I wanted to spend time with them. They believed it. I didn't want to spend time with them, but I don't want to be alone either. I wanted to tell someone about what was going on but they might think it's just a joke or that I'm crazy. Besides in the email it said if I do tell, the people I care about would suffer.

I sat on the couch in the living room watching The Shinning. It was just at the part where the guy was talking to the bartender when the phone rang. My heart stopped. I glanced back at it, but didn't make a move to get it. I turned my attention back to the TV. Who ever it was wouldn't hang up. I decided to answer it. On shaky legs I walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"Tea? Tea honey, why didn't you answer?" It was Mom. I sighed relived.

"Oh hi Mom. I was watching a movie," I said

"Well I was just checking in on you. You seemed so worried before we left," Mom said. Music and laughter blared in the background. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Having fun?"

"Yes. I'm going to call back later. Ok?"

"Yeah bye Mom," I said. I heard her line click off. I hung up too and went back to my movie. His wife was talking with the son. Nothing really happening yet. I relaxed again. A few minutes later the phone rang. 'Must be mom,' I thought. I went to answer it. "Hey." There was no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A high, hallow voice answered. "Having fun Tea?" it asked. The voice didn't sound like a man or a woman. "How's your movie? Scared yet?"

"Who-Who is this?" I asked.

"Now Tea, you don't need to be afraid when I'm here. So which part are you at now? Not that it matters, I can see perfectly. Just wanted to make sure you were watching."

I looked back at the TV. "The-the mom is talking to the dad."

"Yes. Yes I can see that. But don't worry, not all marriages are like that…ours won't be."

"Who is this!" I yelled into the phone.

"Oh my, such a sudden outburst," the voice said. "Am I upsetting you?"

I said nothing for a long period of time. "I'm hanging up." I wasn't going to let this person control me. I bet he wasn't even here, he was making this up.

"Now don't do that love," it said sounding angry. "We wouldn't want me to get angry, would we now?" I moved handset away from me ear and slowly put it towards it's place. "Don't hang up! Don't hang up! I can see you! Don't hang up or pay! Don't hang-." I didn't hear the rest cause I had already set it back down. I walked slowly back to the couch. My feet felt like steel had been molded on them and ever step took away more of my energy. I plopped back down feeling tremendous relief. I hear a scratch at the window. I tried to ignore it and focus at the TV. The scratching became louder and nearer. "I said not to hang up," a voice hissed in my ear.

I almost screamed, but my voice was muffled by a hand. I bit down on it and when the person was taking care of their hand I dashed to the stairs. I ran to my room and locked it. I shoved my desk in front of the door to make sure that there was no way to get it. I picked up the pink phone and dilled 911. "Hello? Hello?" I said terrified.

"Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency?" the receptionist asked.

"There's some one in my house!" I whispered tearfully.

"What did you say?"

"I said someone is in my house!" I whispered louder.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes my parents are out."

"And what is your name and address?"

"My name is Tea Gardner. I'm sixteen and I live at-." The phone went dead. "Hello? Hello?" I asked. No reply. "Hello?" I screamed. Nothing.

"Now Tea, what did I say about contacting the authorities?" a voice came from the hall. "You've been a naughty girl." The door started shaking. I squealed and backed up against the wall. "Now Tea dear, don't think that a simple lock can keep me away from you!"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at who ever it was. The door shook harder. I heard the person kick the door. The wood slowly started to split. I gasped and crawled to my closet. I shut the door behind me and waited for the person to get in. I heard the door fall and the desk move away. I looked through the crack in the door. I could see the person walk around. "Tea? Tea? Come out come out where ever you are," the voice said in a mocking tone. "Are you under the bed?" I saw him lift up the sheets and look under the bed. I quietly opened the door and slipped out while he searched under the bed. I didn't get a good look at him so I didn't know who my stalker was. I tiptoed down the stairs and when I reached the end I darted to the front entryway.

An arm from being me grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. "You cant escape!" the person said. I managed to twist away, and I ran to the living room. I was almost to the kitchen so I could make it out the back door, but I was couch again. I screamed just as the woman on the movie did. The adrenaline filled my body. My eyes were wide with fear and I was sweating a cold sweat. I couldn't fight anymore. Fear immobilized me in place. All I could do was look into the face of the person who has been tormenting me for so long…

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I end this here! Cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Next chapter will reveal the stalker! Will Tea live? Who knows now that she is at the mercy of the stalker! Mwhahaha! Now he can do to what ever he pleases. More reviews mean sooner I'll update. Until next time… **


	6. Stalker Unmasked

Well I updating sooner then I thought. I was going to wait till I got more reviews but I have nothing to do right now and I'm updating some more stories. (Laughs evilly) yes I am cruel with the cliffhangers! Mwhahahaha! And there is plenty more to come! Ok this chapter will bring my rating wwwwaaayyy up. Well to M. I'll tell you when to cover your eyes if you don't want to see. So I'll warn you for what kind of torture. Okays? Will Tea be saved? Oh and I have no idea who the stalker is. (Laughs nervously) Seriously, I just picked one at the moment… Well onto the chapter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I looked into the eyes of the person that has been tormenting me. "You? You are the one that has been stalking me?" I asked fearfully.

My stalker laughed. "Of course who did you think it was?"

"But that is just wrong!" I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me Mr. Walkachika?" he threw me to the ground.

"Who did you expect it to be?" he snarled. I scooted up against the wall. He moved closer to me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, crossing my arms in front of my face.

He laughed softly. "I wish I could dear, but I have been planning this moment too long to just throw it all away." He grasped onto my arms and pulled me to my feet. I fought back as much as I could. But before I was able to break free, he had me pinned down on the floor. Mr. Walkachika took some rope from the black duffle bag he had brought in, and bound arms together. I gasped as Mr. Walkachika unbuttoned my blouse and slid off my pants. I screwed my eyes shut and focused on the black in my head. I could hear the rustling sound of clothes being removed. There were a few minutes of an eerie silence. But suddenly with out warning, I felt an immense amount of pain. I bit down on my tongue and screamed as loud as I could in my head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

CUT! Ok, that's as far as I am going with that scene, but I think you know what happened. It starts with an R and ends with an APE. Yup, Tea had sex with her teacher. Aren't I evil?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a few minutes it was over. For now, but I was hoping things that wouldn't get worse. "Stay here," Mr. Walkachika, ordered me as he untied my wrists. He pulled up his pants and got up. "I need to get something from my car. I'll be back soon my little buttercup." I heard him go out the door and walk down the stoned sidewalk leading up to my house. I quickly dressed again and ran to my room to get my cell phone from my sock drawer. I dialed the first number I could think of. Yugi's house. I waited for some one to answer. I looked out the window panicky while it rang for the second time. "Hello?" a voice said.

"Hello? Hello? Is Yugi there?" I asked. 'Please be there. Oh please be there,' I repeated in my mind.

"Tea is that you?" The person talking was Yugi. "Where are you? Hey want to come over? Joey and Tristan are already here-."

I cut him off because he was wasting valuable time for me. "No Yugi, listen. Please come over here. Now! My parents are gone and someone else is in the house and I don't want him to hurt me again-."

"Tea what's going on?" Yugi asked sounding confused.

I looked out the window. He was coming out of the car. "Just you guys come over really, really soon. Please just believe me. I don't want him to do it again!"

"Do what? Tea what happened?"

I looked out the window again. He was almost at the door. "I got to go Yugi. Just get the guys and come and help me." I hung up before he could ask his questions again. I ran down the stairs, sat on the couch, and flipped to MTV. My eyes were opened slightly wider and the lower part of my body felt like it had been stretched. It hurt to even move a little. The door opened again. "Honey, I'm home!" Mr. Walkachika said with a cheesy smile. "Ready for another round?" I started to cry. "Oh honey, don't cry," he said caressing my cheek. I tried to stop so he would quit touching me and leave me alone, but it seemed impossible. I wished my parents would come home right now or the guys will come and save me from this.

"I said stop crying," he said roughly through his teeth. But I couldn't. I saw him move his hand to his pocket and dig around. When he brought out his hand out, it held a pocketknife. "I said shut up!" He took unleashed the knife and cut the side of my face swiftly. I stopped cry and fell to my knees clutching my hand over the cut. "Now you better do what I say or there will be more from where that came from." I removed my hand from my face. It was covered with dark blood. "Now where were we?" He pushed me lightly on the head so that I fell down backwards. I made no attempt to move.

"Tea?" I heard Yugi's voice call out. The back door opened.

"Tea where are you?" Joey yelled. Joey and Tristan rushed into the living room with Yugi running at their heels. Mr. Walkachika and I looked over to the archway connecting the rooms. Joey and Tristan each were holding a wooden bat. "What the hell is going on here?"

Mr. Walkachika pulled up on me. He had one arm around my neck and the knife at my throat. "She's mine! Now I suggest you leave, or you'll find yourself dead."

"What have you done to her?" Yugi asked. Mr. Walkachika laughed at his answer.

"What do you think? Leave me and my love alone," he laughed out. It took awhile for them to get what he did. But then it clicked. "You sick bastard!" Tristan yelled. "Prepare to get your face smashed in." Joey and Tristan charged at him with their bats, while Yugi jumped back. I was tossed to the floor while the three fought famously. I crawled over to Yugi. Mr. Walkachika took Joey's bat and hit him across the head. Joey fell to a heap on the floor. Yugi and I screamed. Tristan still tried to fight him off. Their bats hit each other, it reminded me of a sword fight. But my stalker remembered that he had an advantage over Tristan. While their bats were locked together, he held his bat with one hand and stabbed Tristan in the stomach with his pocketknife. Tristan's face went ghostly white and fell to the floor with the knife still stuck in his stomach. Mr. Walkachika laughed. "Now only one left," he said in a venomous voice.

He started over to Yugi and me. Yugi jumped down to the floor. I thought that he had given up already, but he dove for Tristan's fallen bat. He whacked Mr. Walkachika in the legs, which caused him to fall. Then Yugi hit him in the head, knocking him out. I could hear sirens in the distance. Cops busted down the door and paramedics rushed in. Joey and Tristan were put on stretchers a wheeled away.

Mr. Walkachika groaned and got up. I screamed. "That's the intruder! Get him!" The police handcuffed him and lead him outside. "Excuse me?" I asked a police officer scanning the scene. "But who called?"

"Some neighbors heard screaming and loud crashes," he answered.

"And do you know if my friends are going to be ok?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll call you when we get the news. And do you know that guy?"

"Yes," I answered. "He's my teacher. I have been getting weird notes and emails and phone calls for a while. I didn't know it was him though. He's been stalking me for months now."

"And did he do anything to you?"

"Yes. He rapped me," I said feeling embarrassed.

The officer nodded. "We need you to go to the hospital to do a test. And maybe get that cut looked at." I touched the slash on my face. "But can Yugi come with me?" I asked pointing to Yugi, who had saved me. The officer nodded and we were lead out to a police car. I saw Mr. Walkachika being questioned. Our eyes met for a second, but I looked away quickly.

That's all I'm writing for now. Will Joey and Tristan be all right? Another, small, cliffhanger. Hahahahahahahahahaha I am so twisted! Did anyone think that he was the stalker? Anyone? I wonder who you people thought it was. Hahahahahaha her teacher, I am so on crack. Seriously I'm not, but Hahahahahahahahahaha. Wow I sick. Well I hope you liked it or what ever. So review. Hate it, like it, I don't know. But the more reviews mean soon updating.


	7. Epilougekinda

**Excuses, excuses, excuses. It's been awhile since I have updated. When was the last time, August? Well I'm sorry, but my life has changed a lot. For the better! New friends, a social life. Yup I actually have a life. This is the first time for a long time that I haven't anything going on. Thank god for summer. Ok I should start writing now.**

* * *

Two years. It has been two years since that incident has happened. Now I am 18, and just about ready to graduate high school. My life has changed drastically since that night. I've become more suspicious of people, and jumpy. I haven't dated much either. And I don't like people getting to close to me.

For the first year was hard for me. Life was just too different for me. My life had taken a wrong turn. I changed schools for a while because I couldn't take going there anymore. My appearance changed too. I died my hair black and everything I wore mostly dark colors for a while was black. My friends left me, and so did my family. They were there physically, but they just gave up on trying to reach me. I just couldn't talk to them. There was no way they could understand.

Joey got amnesia after being hit in the head. That lasted three months. Everyone was trying to help him remember things that they forgot about me. I couldn't stand being around him. I felt to guilty. I remember this one incident when we were hanging around the card shop on a Saturday------

* * *

_ Tea leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, watching her friends chatter happily about duel monsters. She pulled down the hood of her dark blue hoodie as far as it could go. Duel monsters didn't interest her anymore. Now it was just a childish game. Their laughter was starting to agitate her._

"_Hey Tai," Joey said to Tea. "Want to play duel monsters?"_

_ An unknown anger erupted in Tea. "My name is not Tai you fucking moron!" she screamed at him. Yugi and Joey froze, looking confused at Tea. Joey's eyes started to cloud over with tears._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized as the water began to fall from his eyes._

"_Tea, its not his fault!" Yugi said, trying to comfort Joey. "He can't remember anything. It's ok Joey, she didn't mean it."_

"_Yes I did!" Tea spat out, much to her surprise. She had no idea where this was all coming from. Yugi shot her a glare. Something that he has never done to Tea before. Now she didn't know what to do. She mumbled something under her breath and left Yugi's grandpa's store. _

"_Fucking duel monsters," Tea grumbled as she kicked a random can that was lying in on the sidewalk. She thought over what had just happened. Tea growled angrily and kicked the can, sending it flying. She began to run home._

_ It was empty again. Tea went straight to the bathroom. "God damn it what's wrong with me?" she asked her self loudly. She began to pull at her raven hair as she screamed. "What the hell is wrong!" _

_ Slowly, Tea brought herself up from the floor, gripping onto the rim of the sink for support. Her entire body was shaking furiously. With much trouble, Tea looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner and mascara was running down her face, making black streams of tears. "What have I become?" she asked herself in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly as more tears seeped through them. _

_ She saw a razor blade laying on the small surface about the sink. She picked it up and grasped the handle tightly. Slowly, she pushed up the sleeve of her hooded sweatshirt, and placed the blade right above her wrist. For a moment she stayed there, not moving. She could feel the cold metal on her pale skin. Then she broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. The blade clattered to the floor. "Who the hell am I?" she asked through her laughter._

* * *

That day was one that will always haunt me. Even though Joey doesn't remember it, but I always will. So would Yugi. He hasn't looked at her the same way since then. All of her pictures of her old friends were put away. I couldn't stand looking at an image of Tristan. Thanks to me, Tristan was dead. Many people tried to convince me that it wasn't myfault and he died a hero. But deep down I knew that everyone knew that it was. If they hadn't come to save me, then Tristan would still be here.

Only one person had the guts to tell me it was my fault was Tristan's mother. It was after the funeral when I went over to apologize for the loss of their son. Tristan's mom just started yelling and saying that it was my fault, and she should be the one dead. It caused a big commotion and Mrs. Taylor had to be pulled away. My mother told her not to take any of it to heart; Mrs. Taylor was just delirious over Tristan's death. It didn't help much. It was the worse feeling that I have ever felt. It was like someone had shot me right through the heart, and I was dieing slowly, feeling every thing.

This year, my senior year, I returned to myold school. Everyone there seemed to be happyto see thatIwas back. Things are just so diffrent. I wish they were the same before all of this happened.The first semester was hard. Just being in the building started to giveme flash backs andI had to leave school early often. The worst room was Mr. Walkachica's old room, where I have a study hall in. I can't stand beinging in there. It makes me feel sick.

Mr. Walkachika was put in jail of course. But he was getting out in the end of May on bail. Tea's family was outraged that anyone would want to pay for him to get out and they were trying to come up of an idea to keep him away. They tried assured me that he wouldn't dare come near me, and that everything was going to be all right. But I could tell they were lieing. They weren't sure of what they were saying. You could see it in their eyes. So I am waiting. Waiting to see what will happen next.

* * *

**And that's the end of that. I was thinking about starting a new story of Tea's life when she goes to the new school, and when she comes back. Something like that. So what do you think? Should I do it or not? Sorry it wasn't much of an update, but yeah… Sorry.**


End file.
